


【源声】Hug

by Kannareiya



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 源声
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【源声】Hug

01

下午三点零五分。

崔始源瞥了手上的腕表一眼。

距离他和李赫宰约好的时间已经过去一小时零五分了。

崔始源双手环胸的站在商业街的巨型电子屏幕下，屏幕上正播放着今夏流行的新商品的广告，他换了个姿势，把重心从左脚换到了右脚。盛夏毒辣的阳光晒得他汗流浃背，他觉得自己就像只被塞进烤炉里的烤猪，正被烤得外焦里嫩。

“李赫宰你个重色轻友的王八蛋！“

他一定是疯了才会在烈日当空下等了他一个小时又五分钟！

小声的抱怨了从小玩到大的死党一声，崔始源决定找家咖啡馆坐下凉快凉快，让李赫宰也尝试枯等的滋味。

这次说什么都不会轻易原谅李赫宰了。

他，崔始源，记仇。

“同学，能耽误你一点时间吗？”

崔始源闻声回过头，食指不确定的指着自己，疑惑地看着对方。

来人有双好看的眼睛，白色的T恤配上洗得泛白的破洞牛仔裤和一双黑色的运动鞋，虽说脸上的表情臭了点，一副一言不合就要干架的样子，但胜在身形挺拔，眉清目秀，往人群里一站那是妥妥的鹤立鸡群—— 如果忽略他身上挂着的那个大得有点夸张的牌子和一脸老子就是混的表情的话。

崔始源觉得他的心脏被某种尖锐的物品射中了，不疼，但却令他头昏目眩。

他甚至一度产生了幻觉，看到一个光屁屁的天使举着弓朝他笑得淫荡，周围还有一群小人围着他撒花唱圣歌。

“没错，就是你。”对方指了指自己身上的牌子，“我们社团在举行七夕free hug的活动，请问你有兴趣参与吗？”

金钟云有些不耐烦的扯着自己身上的牌子，脸上的表情又凶狠了一个度。

今天一早天还没亮他就被金希澈从床上挖了起来，连哄带骗地被他拉了这个地方帮他站台，结果他倒好，只留下了一句“好好干，不抱满一百个人不准走”的警告后就丢下他不知道跑到哪里去快活了，徒留他一个人傻愣愣地站在原地。

等到他回过神来的时候，金希澈早就跑得连影子都不见了，甚至连电话都直接关机，完全阻断了金钟云找他的可能，气得金钟云翻来覆去的把他骂了十几分钟。

要不是金希澈是他亲哥，不然他早就连对方的祖宗十八代都问候了遍。

毕竟骂谁都不能骂自己亲祖宗。

崔始源呆呆地看着面色不善的金钟云，一时间不知作何反应。周围的人群见两个帅哥剑拔弩张的站在十字路口，都纷纷停下脚步驻足观看，有些看热闹不嫌事儿大的人更是直接拿出手机开始对着他两拍摄。这让从来都不习惯成为瞩目的焦点的金钟云噌的一下脸就红了。

“你到底抱不抱啊？！”

不抱他就走了啊！

被对方一嗓子吼回神，崔始源忙不迭的点头：“抱抱抱！”

听到崔始源的答复，金钟云如释重负的把牌子摘了，飞快地上前一步扑进他怀里，双手穿过他腋下，在他背上不轻不重的拍了两下，说了句“谢谢”后，就头也不回的跑了。

徒留崔始源一人一牌在风中凌乱。

不是，灰姑娘回家的时候好歹还留了只鞋呢！

崔始源上前捡起了牌子，上面大大的笑脸像是在无情的嘲笑他。

特喵的他要怎么靠一个牌子找到刚刚那个人啊？！

02

在一个礼拜梦到金钟云八次之后，崔始源终于放弃抵抗，快快乐乐的承认自己真的对一个素未谋面的人一见钟情了。

他现在正抱着定情信物——那个牌子在长吁短叹。

李赫宰进到教室里的时候正巧看到崔始源对着个牌子睹物思人，和旁边的李东海打了个眼色后，两个人很有默契的上前一人一边的架住了崔始源。

“既然那么想人家，那就去找他啊！对着个牌子看能看出花来吗？”

李赫宰嫌弃的看了牌子一眼，上面的笑脸他怎么看都觉得阴阳怪气。

“唉，你以为我不想找吗？”崔始源叹气，“我都在那条街来来回回走了好几天了，愣是没有找到他我能怎么办？”

“可是除了性别男，长得特好看，高高瘦瘦的之外，你连对方姓啥名啥，家住何方这些基本资料都不知道，要怎么找啊？”

“谁说我只知道这些啊？”

“那敢情好，你还知道些什么？”

李赫宰狐疑的看着崔始源。

他要是还有其他的资料，至于在这里变成望夫石吗？

“就，他抱起来软软的，香香的...”

“崔始源...”

“干嘛？”

“你好变态啊...”

“滚！”

不再和李赫宰贫嘴，崔始源白了他一眼后继续看着牌子发呆。自讨没趣的李赫宰本想拉着李东海离开，却没想到从刚开始就一直沉默的人突然拿出了两张门票，一人一张的塞进了他们手里说：“我邻居哥哥的大学这个周末有校园祭，始源你不是说那个人目测比我们大了1、2岁吗？说不定也是个大学生呢？我哥的学校可是S市最好的大学呢。我觉得你可以换个地方碰碰运气，这总比在街上大海捞针来得好吧？”

“东海...”听完李东海的建议，崔始源感动的看着他，“你竟然会用成语了。”

李东海：“……”

李赫宰：“……”

于是乎，抱着死马当活马医的心态，崔始源和李赫宰跟李东海来到了坐落在S市南端的S大。

只是看着走在前面黏黏糊糊双双对对的李俩，他怎么觉得他今天就像是一盏1千瓦的电灯泡——发光又发热呢？

“希澈哥！”

跟着李东海九拐十八弯的走了几分钟后，他们终于在一个看起像是咖啡馆的摊位前立定站好。店门口被人围了一圈又一圈，堵得举步艰难，被李东海称作“希澈哥”的人身穿旗袍，一手撑伞，另一只手拿着一个烟斗，慵懒的靠在门框上迎来送往。

如果不是很确定自己身在S大，崔始源都快觉得李东海带他来的不是什么咖啡馆，而是银座的某家居酒屋了。

“里面给你们留了桌子，说是金希澈的弟弟就行了。”

金希澈头也不抬，随意的用烟斗指了指门内。得令的李东海笑嘻嘻的拉着李赫宰和崔始源就闪身进门，无视了外面愤怒群众的嘘声。

反正天大的事情有希澈哥挡着，不怕。

进到店里后，崔始源可算是百分百确定了金希澈他们店的主题——反（人）串（妖）咖（变）啡（装）馆（秀）。

店里的女同学们都是常规的女仆装，而男同学们则各个放飞自我，除了比较平常的白雪公主和艾尔莎之外，甚至还有人反串了乌苏拉。

所以谁能告诉他，他那个章鱼脚是怎么做到在平地健步如飞的啊？！

“请问你们要喝点什么？”

崔始源是没想到会在这里遇到金钟云的。当他听到熟悉的声音而转过头的时候，对方也同时认出了他。

“是你！”

“是你！牌子小偷！”

金钟云今天穿了一件粉红色的格子裙配短版的水手服，头上还别了两个粉红色的发卡做装饰，在一众妖魔鬼怪里显得异常清丽脱俗不做作。

崔始源又看到光屁股的天使在对着他笑了。

“钟云哥，你们认识么？”

见到金钟云，李东海马上黏黏糊糊的蹭了上去。金钟云剜了崔始源一眼，咬牙切齿的说：“呵，认识，我们何止是认识啊。”

如果不是拜他所赐，他今天也不用穿着水手服在这里丢人现眼了。

那天发现牌子不见了之后，金钟云马上赶回去找崔始源了，只可惜等他回到原地的时候，崔始源早已远去，消失在人海。无奈之下，他只好硬着头皮回去见金希澈，结果毫无疑问的被他一阵劈头盖脸的骂，还被迫答应下各种丧权辱国的条件。

其中一项就是在校园祭的时候来他们系里的咖啡馆帮忙。

“钟、钟云哥您好...”崔始源紧张到手心冒汗，“我、我叫崔、崔始源。”

“好了，我知道了，你们到底要喝什么？”

金钟云敷衍的挥挥手，一脸你叫啥都好，快点点单爷好回去交差的样子。

出师未捷身先死的崔始源无奈的向两位损友寻求帮助，早就透过三言两语把所有情况捋清的人精李赫宰暗暗的朝他比了个OK的手势后，站起来把金钟云压在了座位上。

“诶，钟云哥你先别忙，坐下来给我们介绍下有什么好喝的啊。你放心，我们已经和希澈哥报备过了，他不会算你旷工的。”

李赫宰，干得漂亮！你今后的草莓牛奶他崔始源全包了！

“还能有什么好喝的啊？冰美式吧！”

“钟云哥你不能因为你喜欢喝冰美式就觉得冰美式世最可啊！”

什么？！钟云哥最喜欢喝冰美式？好的，他记下了。

李赫宰继续挑衅金钟云：“呜呜呜... 哥一定是冰美式喝多了所以脸才会这么苦的吧。”

金钟云一巴掌拍向李赫宰：“李赫宰你欠打是吧！爱喝不喝！”

眼看金钟云和李赫宰之间的矛盾就快升级成肢体冲突，崔始源突然伸手握着了金钟云的手，把两只小手都拉到面前：“哥说冰美式好那就三杯冰美式吧，我都喜欢。”

还有，你我也喜欢。

当然，这句话崔始源只敢在心里说。

金钟云被崔始源深情的眼神看得不知所措，像是触电一般的用力把手抽出后，咻的一下站了起来：“三杯冰美式是吧？好的，马上来。”

他离去的背影就差没明晃晃的写着落荒而逃四个大字了。

“可以啊你崔始源，一见钟情的对象竟然是钟云哥？”

确认金钟云已经离开了，李赫宰立马坐到崔始源身边和他窃窃私语。

没想到啊没想到，绕了一圈结果踏破铁鞋无觅处，那人却在灯火阑珊处。

李赫宰你语言一定是体育老师教的。

“我也没想到东海竟然会认识钟云哥，这次还要多谢东海了。”

被点名的李东海惊讶的眨巴着他的大眼睛，一脸刚刚4G连线上网的样子，一蹦三尺高的大喊：“什么？！始源你喜欢的人竟然是钟...唔唔唔唔唔...”

然后就被崔始源和李赫宰联手镇压在椅子上了。

趁着金钟云去准备饮料的时候，崔始源扒着李东海和李赫宰把金钟云的老底都翻了个底朝天，一直聊到金钟云三岁时被扮鬼的金希澈吓得尿裤子的时候，他们才惊觉话题的主人翁也消失太久了吧？

他是去肯尼亚采咖啡豆了吗？

想到这，崔始源马上站起来打算去厨房找人。而身处咖啡馆另一头的金钟云现在却一个头两个大的面对着从刚刚起就一直在骚扰女同学的小混混。

他不着痕迹的躲开对方伸过来的手，向前站了一步挡住了他身后的女生，尝试和对方讲道理：“这位同学，请你自重。”

他答应过希峰今天不惹事的。

“怎么？那么金贵？说一句话会少块肉吗？我跟她拿电话号码是她的荣幸！”

小混混不放弃的又再次伸手想推开金钟云，金钟云啧了一声，一把拍开了对方的手。被一而再再而三阻止的小混混恼羞成怒，一把抓住了金钟云的前襟：“呸！小白脸，你他妈的别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！识相点的就给爷闪开，别坏老子好事！”

说完还朝金钟云的裙子上吐了一口痰。

洁癖末期的金钟云垂眸看了眼裙子上的污渍，脑袋里名为理智的那根弦“啪”的一声就断掉了。

围观的群众越来越多，崔始源赶到现场的时候，就看见金钟云冷笑了一声，小声的喃喃自语了几句后抬起右腿，一个干净利落的回旋踢就把抓着他的人给踢飞了。

哇塞！钟云哥好酷啊！

白花花的大腿蒙蔽了崔始源的五感，让他完全对外界的危险失去反应能力。等到他耳边响起了金钟云的惊呼声时，他已经来不及躲开，结结实实的被金钟云刚踹飞的“不可回收垃圾”给砸个正着。

“始源！你没事吧？”

金钟云惊慌失措的朝着他飞奔过来。崔始源在被砸晕之前，脑海里只剩下一个念头 ——

钟云哥的内裤是云朵图案的啊！

好可爱！

03

距离那场鸡飞狗跳的校园祭已经过去一周了。

因为聚众斗殴至他人受伤，金钟云被勒令休学一周以示惩戒。

关于这点，金钟云其实是很不满的。

怎么能说他聚众斗殴呢？

明明就是他单方面的在殴打对方。

金钟云现在正坐在咖啡馆里，百无聊赖地咬着习惯打量崔始源。

今天一早接到崔始源的电话的时候，金钟云是懵逼的。虽然之前就交换过电话号码，但这一整周除了一开始的一句“你好，我是崔始源”之外，他们就完全没了其他交流。

所以崔始源一个主攻金融的高三生为什么要找他一个艺术生做升学咨询啊？！

金钟云内心是拒绝的，但想到对方是因为他才被卷入了一场无妄之灾还受了伤后，拒绝的话就这么卡在他喉咙里不上不下。

这也是为什么他现在坐在这里和崔始源大眼瞪小眼了。

崔始源今天穿了件深蓝色的T恤和卡其色的裤子，正一脸苦大仇深的瞪着眼前的冰美式。融化的冰块把饮料稀释成了浅黑色，杯壁上布满了凝结的水珠，他深吸了一口气，一副壮士断腕的表情捧起了杯子吸了一大口，然后瞬间被苦得整张脸都皱了起来。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”

这孩子怎么这么可爱？像只小狗一样。好想撸啊！

资深狗派金钟云看着拼命往咖啡里加方糖的崔始源如是想到。

“既然喝不惯苦的，干嘛要点冰美式啊？”

“我想尝试下哥喜欢的东西是什么味道嘛。”

“那结论呢？”

“不好喝。”

崔始源的直白让金钟云一愣。对方一脸可怜兮兮吐着舌头的样子击中了他内心最柔软的那部分。

“呀呀呀！你小子！这么直接否定别人的喜好是对的吗？！”

直接上手揉着对方精心打理过的头发，软软的毛发扫过他的手心，金钟云觉得他的心弦似乎也被崔始源扰动了。

而且老实说，崔始源完全是照着他的审美长的，不然那时候他也不会一眼就相中人群中的他。

他们天南地北的聊了一下午。金钟云的思维天马行空，话题的跳跃性也很大，但不管他说了什么，崔始源都能很好的理解他想表达的意思，甚至还能顺着接下去，让小话痨金钟云聊得很是尽兴。

等离开咖啡馆的时候，他们甚至约好了下次见面的时间。

“钟云哥哥，是你吗？”

在家门前见到许久没有联络的前女友的时候，比起重遇故人的惊讶，金钟云更多的是尴尬。不着痕迹的瞥了崔始源一眼，他轻咳了一声才开口：“善美，你不是去B市念大学了吗？怎么会在这里？”

“钟云哥哥，你原谅我好不好？”

没有回答金钟云的问题，朴善美一开口就哭得梨花带雨。

“我不想和你分手了，我还是爱你的！“

一边哭，她还尝试伸手去拉金钟云，被拉得手足无措的金钟云只能轻拍着她的背安抚她：“你先别哭，有什么事我们好好说。”

好说好歹的劝说了一轮，他们才把朴善美给送回了家。回程时金钟云虚脱的拉着崔始源在江边坐下，把前因后果一五一十的告诉了他。

他太需要向谁倾诉了，不然这些情绪压抑在他心里，都快把他压垮了。

故事其实很简单，同个社团的学长学妹在朝夕相处下互生情愫，交往也就顺其自然的水到渠成。

刚开始谈恋爱的时候，他们可说是人人称羡的神仙眷侣。金钟云对朴善美是有求必应，宠得要星星不给月亮的。只是人心或许都是不知足的，得到了就不会去珍惜。热恋期过后，朴善美开始厌倦了金钟云，对待他的态度也是越发的冷淡。

一开始，金钟云还以为是因为自己忙着升学的事情忽略了女朋友，小女孩在闹脾气呢，所以更加的变着法子哄她开心。

直到他在街角看到他捧在手心里的女孩和别的男人在拥吻。

第一次出轨，朴善美哭着求他原谅，信誓旦旦的说她只是一时鬼迷心窍，和那个男人只是玩玩，不是认真的。而且这段时间金钟云忙得脚不沾地，都没时间陪她，她太寂寞了才会行差踏错。

金钟云原谅了朴善美，他们又恢复了之前如胶似漆的状态，只可惜才没过两个月，金钟云又再一次捉到她出轨。

一次两次三次，直到最后一次朴善美出轨他最好的朋友之后，金钟云才真的痛定思痛的结束了这段恋情。

“可能我真的不适合谈恋爱吧。”

江边的风很冷，金钟云把自己缩成了小小的一团，自嘲的说。

虽然表面上表现得很豁达，但其实金钟云知道，这段感情带给他伤害太深了，深得他几乎失去了爱人的能力。

崔始源心疼的把他揽进怀里：“哥，不是这样的。是她不懂得珍惜。如果换成我的话，是绝对不会让哥受任何委屈的。”

金钟云抬起头看着他，崔始源的眼里一片赤诚，他觉得他就快溺死在他的眼神里了。

“哈哈哈哈，始源你这么说我会以为你想追...”

金钟云的话戛然而止。

崔始源低头吻上了他的唇。

04

“我决定和钟云哥告白了！”

崔始源站在沙发上，大声的和李东海，李赫宰还有金希澈宣告。

“真的吗？真的吗？我就说了对钟云哥一定要打直球直接告白嘛！始源你终于接受我的建议了！”

不，东海，跟着你的建议我怕我会被钟云哥直接打成球！

“阿西！告什么白？这么麻烦，直接亲上去不就行了，他不打你就是接受了啊！”

希澈哥，我亲过了！真的！只是你弟没接受而已！呃... 虽然也没打我就是了。

“不会吧！不会吧！不会吧！你不会追了这么久都还没追到钟云哥吧？！”

李赫宰你没资格说我！是谁追了那么久还没追到李东海的？！

崔始源叹气。

崔始源扶额。

崔始源觉得他一定是疯了才会找这三个家伙讨论人生大事。

金希澈看着一脸颓丧崔始源，一巴掌拍在了他背上：“你在担心什么！钟云是我弟，我比谁都了解他！我说你可以就是可以！”

“希澈哥...”崔始源泪眼汪汪，“你拍得我背好疼啊...“

金希澈：“......”

俗话说，三个臭皮匠，胜过一个诸葛亮。虽说李东海，李赫宰和金希澈三个人加起来要顶一个诸葛亮还是有些勉强，但至少聊胜于无嘛。

他们四个人讨论了好几天，毙掉了无数的建议，最后选了一个最保守的。

崔始源看着最终的计划，满意的长吁了一口气。

行动当天，由金希澈打头阵去把金钟云骗到指定地点，剩下的三个人在另一地点待命。虽然前者拍着胸口打包票一定会完成任务，但崔始源还是没由来的担心。

“你说，”他踹了李赫宰一脚，“这个计划真的会成功吗？”

“这事交给我们你放心。”李赫宰白了他一眼，“我只听说过产前忧郁症，还没听说过告白前忧郁症呢。崔始源你到底行不行啊？”

男人不能说不行！

崔始源又踹了李赫宰一脚。

李东海拿着手机进来的时候就看到两个人扭打在一起，崔始源仗着身高和体重的优势把李赫宰压在了身下。

不是要跟钟云哥告白吗？崔始源你压我男人是闹哪样啊？！

“希澈哥说他们已经到达现场了，让我们现在马上立刻滚过去。”

一路上崔始源紧张得话都说不利索了，等到了目的地，他更是双腿打颤，像根柱子一样僵在原地，任凭其他人怎么催促都不敢向前，最后还是金钟云先发现了他们。

“你们几个人瞒着我到底要在干什么啊？”

金钟云大步流星的朝着他走了过去，每一步都像是踩在他心上。正午的阳光在他身上洒下一圈圈的光影，好看得崔始源移不开目光。

他哥是真的好漂亮啊！

崔始源不由地在心里感慨。

“钟云哥...” 

崔始源现在大脑一片空白，心脏不受控制的要跳出胸腔朝金钟云狂奔过去，所有的计划都被他抛到九霄云外去了，只能靠着本能的牵起金钟云的手。

小小的手软软滑滑的，像极了他小时最爱的糯米团子。

“我、我喜欢你！请跟我交往吧！”

金钟云被一通劈头盖脸的告白和面前九十度鞠躬的人给唬得一愣一愣的。

对不起，刚刚风太大了他没听清楚，你能再说一次么？

“始源啊...”

“哥！”崔始源急忙打断金钟云，“我知道你一时半刻很难接受，但是我是真的喜欢你的，从那次free hug活动开始就喜欢上了！绝对不是三分钟热度！我会证明给你看的。”

崔始源还是保持着九十度鞠躬的姿态，金钟云有些好笑的弯下腰，看着脸色都涨成紫红色的人。

真是的，这么低头他是不怕脑充血么？

“可是始源，我这个人又四次元又莫名其妙的，跟我交往会很辛苦吧？”

“才不会！哥说的话超有趣的，而且我都能听得懂。”

“还有啊，我这个人脾气不好，易燃易爆炸的。”

“没关系，我脾气好就行了！哥只要做自己就好，没必要改变！”

“真的吗？可是我的抱抱不是免费的啊。“金钟云坏心眼的一顿，“所以你做好了用一生来支付的准备了吗？”

崔始源瞬间抬起了头，眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大，一时之间没能理解他哥说了什么。

“怎么？不愿意啊？那就算了吧，我走了。”

金钟云作势要走，吓得崔始源一把抱住了他，直接把小一号的人锢得动弹不得：“愿意愿意！我愿意！！我当然愿意”

金钟云是上天赐予他最好的礼物！

如果这份礼物的代价是他一辈子的话，他也绝对甘之如饴。

END


End file.
